This Isnt A Fairytale
by ButchAndJunior
Summary: Edward and Bella have walked in the same halls together for years but have never uttered a single word to each other. Bella is a cutter, Edward a high flying football captain. Will one conversation change everything? Dark,DARK themes/Drugs/Angst/language.
1. Some Kind Of Proof That It Isnt A Dream

**-Angst. This is an angst FANFICTION. Its NOT happy AT ALL. Leave the webpage is you don't like sorrow. I originally wrote to endings to the story, but need to decided which one to use. I'll end up uploading both but I need to decide on the official ending. Also I gave this chapter out to two of my friends before I complete it. I need to warn you that they both cried at it. One of them crying at the first line. I don't know if it was there hormones *ahem* or if its that sad but, honestly I did shed a tear writing it. . And maybe get some tissues if you are very soft. And make sure you review, because this is a new fanfictions so I need feedback my friends! This is rude but if I don't get reviewed I wont carry on writing.'**

**ENJOY.**

'_**And my momma swore that**_

_**She would never let herself forget**_

_**And that was the day that I promised**_

_**I'd never sing of loveIf it does not exist'**_

**BPO.**

I had been crying. Again. Pain seared up my arm as I dropped the razor onto the floor. Time slowed down as it hit the laminate. I stared at my bruised arms. Fresh blood covered them . The pain killed but the fulfilment was an adrenaline rush. But when I saw the blood pouring out of my skin I felt happy. Happier then I'd ever felt in a long time.

I knew what Renee would say if she were here. Sometimes I could see her standing there, screaming at me telling me to stop. But I would just cackle and laugh away like a mad women. And then she'd disappear and I'd realise that she wasn't there in the first place and that she was never coming back. So I'd cut even deeper and harder the next time around just for that rush and hallucination again and hope that maybe next time she'd stay for longer.

The hallucination this time had been extremely clear. Renee wasn't shouting but looking at me in disgust.

When I first noticed her, she was smiling down at me. So I cut deeper wanting her to say something. But she didn't. Her face crumpled and then she was glaring down at me. That was the point that I dropped the razor.

The 10 minutes I'd get with my mother every time I cut were sacred. I knew it wasn't real and I knew it wasn't her, and I knew it was properly fear and desperation that made her appear but I couldn't stop.

Charlie knew when I was cutting. I'd always lock the door, and turn the shower on so he couldn't hear my gasps of pain. Charlie had stopped checking on me now too. He knew I didn't want to stop, and I couldn't. I knew cutting wouldn't make my issues get better but there was no way they ever would get better. Cutting made me somehow feel weirdly wanted, so that was the way forward.

As the blood dried I could make out the faint scares on my arm from past blades. The fresh ones were a pinky colour; the old ones going a purple colour from all the strain.

Wearing t-shirts were a nightmare. Everyone knew Bella Swan the girl who cuts, but I couldn't walk around with blood stained, scary arms could I? It was inhuman, some people would call it. No one ever told me to take off the jumper I constantly wore so It never left my body. Only on the occasion of once a month. 'My monthly cut' I would think of it as. But If I was having a real rough month I would usually cut twice, which was good; more Renee time then. I looked up into the mirror above the sink.

I couldn't tell if I looked worse then normal. I hadn't looked 'pretty' for two years since my mother had gone. I had chalky skin. It used to be just pale, healthy looking but then I, changed. My ears where dark, under my them the colour was dark purple from the bags that hung due to loss of sleep. I didn't sleep well. I was too tired to sleep. Most nights I would wake up from images of blood, blackness and heat. I would get covered in sweat. I could never make out what the dreams were. That was why I was so afraid of them. My hair was brown. It was dirty and greasy. I like it that way. It was a symbol showing people that I didn't care. Because truefully I didn't care. I never would care. Nothing could bring Renee back so nothing mattered.

The dreams would only usually occur every few weeks. Sometimes every few months, which was good too. I didn't scream in my sleep, I would occasionally talk but it didn't bother Charlie. I didn't want to hurt Charlie anymore then her already was. He couldn't stand the fact that Renee was gone just as much as I did. I hadn't realise how much we were alike. I suppose when your mother commits suicide it puts your whole world into a new perspective doesn't it? A part of me did blame Charlie for her death though. He couldn't of stop her, as it was her own decision. But Charlie could of prevented it. He didn't have to go astray. He didn't have to cheat. Renee was perfect for him. I believe Charlie was in love with Renee. I didn't have to look far for that. There were the home movies. They were locked away in the cupboard under the stairs the day of Renee's funeral. Everything he could ever dreamed of, but he took her for granted. I believe Charlie was in love with Renee. I didn't have to look far for that. There were the home movies. They were locked away in the cupboard under the stairs the day of Renee's funeral. Charlie shouted and screamed at me telling me I didn't have to lock them away. He said locking them away were worst then burning them. But I still did it, I couldn't stand seeing Renee happy with Charlie after she died. I still loved Charlie though deep down inside., he was the only person I did love. A small fragment in my heart I kept open for him. But it was wounded and torn. There was no one else in the world to love now. I couldn't remember if I ever had loved anyone other then Charlie And Renee before she died. I couldn't actually remember anything really before that night.

I was the one who found Renee. In the bathtub. She looked peaceful. Even with the bread knife in her neck. Even with all the blood rushing down her throat. She stilled looked beautiful like that. My own screams haunt me from that day. Sometimes I hear them faintly in the dreams too. That makes them all too worse.

I was still looking into the mirror. Tears where streaming down my face, and I was banging my fists against the porcelain sink which I hadn't noticed I was doing before. The pain didn't hurt. The constant throbbing of my heart was the worst pain. My chest throbbed because there was so much missing. Renee didn't have a place in my heart, she was gone. Charlie lost the piece because I knew he was the reason Renee was gone. The tears in my eyes blocked out my vision and I stumbled onto the floor dragging my hands underneath me. Blood was everywhere. My hands must have started bleeding after the banging on the sink. I was lucky Charlie wasn't home, and he had taken a night shift. I knew he worried, but I was secretly happy when left me alone. The old man had a thing about taking bad chances.

I was still lying on the floor, the blood from my hands and wrists slowly but steadily dripping from the open wounds. Watching the blood escape from me calmed me. It assured me that this was real and my life was as bad as I though it was. I smiled and laughed at how stupid it was. If I did admit I cut myself like anyone would believe why I did it. 'To see a vision of your dead mother?! As if!' they would say.

Its not like I had anyone to tell anyway. I did once had friends. Good friends too. I would get invited to sleepovers, and parties and would go shopping with my girlfriends at the weekends but that changed after Renee died. My friends would make an effort to cheer me up. They gave me space at first, but they would encourage me to be happy by making 'cheerful' play lists and importing them onto my ipod. They even put all they're money together and got us tickets to see One Republic at this stadium place, but I lied and said Charlie needed me at home. I tried talking to my friends and saying I'm sorry but they rejected me after a while. They said they couldn't handle someone with so many problems, right in the middle of the lunch room. In front of everyone. I shouted and screamed at them, telling them that it wasn't my fault I was like this, but they just hit me even harder telling me it was my fault saying about how I needed to help myself before I can accept help from others. And then I just broke down on the floor crying. It was then that the principle came and took me into his office. He didn't help at all. I went into fits of rage smashing his office up, and he just sat there looking at me like I was mental. That was the first night I cut myself. Charlie wasn't home that night, and he had left his razor blade out on the sink. It was all to tempting. Like he placed them there to make me do it. So I picked up the razor, and at first I didn't know what to do. So I dashed it across my wrists a few times and then the blood poured out and I felt accomplished. For a few days after that I felt a little happier, I didn't smile or laugh but I was happy. And then about 3 weeks later, the high had gone. It decreased too rapidly. I wasn't 'happy'. I was depressed. I was despondent. I didn't want to live. So the next night when Charlie went away to work I cut myself some more. The third month Charlie spotted blood on the floor. I told him it was 'girl troubles' but he didn't believe me. He knew what I was doing. So I don't hide it from him now. I might as well put a note on the refrigerator saying 'tonight I'm going to self half myself, don't enter the bathroom'. I could see in his eyes how much I was hurting him. But what goes around comes around, like mother like daughter. A small fragment of me wanted to hurt myself like he had hurt Renee. I wanted him to feel just portion of pain Renee had felt when that knife entered her neck. And I wanted it badly. It was almost sick you might say. But it made sense in my head. Even Charlie knew I wasn't right in my head. Everyday once a week; usually a Friday; Charlie would offer me money to see a psychiatrist. The conversation wouldn't last long. I would shriek a little bit and then slam the door. I never made it to school on a Friday. I would go to the beach on the other side of forks. Not many people knew about it so I was always alone when I went there. The only sounds I could here was the rustling of trees, the waves and the sea gulls that flow around. Sometimes I thought there was, someone else there. Like a presence. But whenever I was there I always thought about Renee so, I knew it was my senses playing up. Sitting on the beach, slowed everything down for me. I could think about everything with no distractions. If anything, it was like my own source of therapy, which was free. I could vent and Charlie didn't have to pay out money for it. But today wasn't Friday, today was cutting day. Today was the day Renee appeared. But now she was gone.

I hadn't realise at the point that my wrists had stopped bleeding. I was still laying on the floor, my blouse covered in drying blood. Gradually, but very slowly, I pulled myself off of the floor and bashed my way over to the sink. Hurriedly I turned the tap on and began splashing myself with water. I splashed the water everywhere soaking my hair, my chest, my arms, even water escaping the sink and onto my legs. At some point the water begin covering the floor and I slipped over banging my head rough against the floor. I couldn't feel any blood pouring but I felt very dizzy. My head was beating.

I decided staying in the bathroom wasn't doing me any favours. I looked around the bathroom tiredly. The walls of the bathroom were painted grey. The lights were turned off so the shadows on the walls dance creepily, swirling down like in some bad horror movie. I Stand on the toilet seat for a while with my head in my hands, still crying soundless sobs. I sat there for a whole ten minutes before I sat up and began I wiping the blood off from my body and the floor. I turned the shower on and stayed in there for a whole hour just watching the water rush off my pale skin. I never had baths anymore, Just showers. I scrubbed the dried blood of my arms and chest. Just scrubbing. Scrubbing even still, when they're was none visible. I wanted to remove every trace of it away from my body. I wanted to start afresh for the new month and then when the 30th of next month I would cut again. A Simple routine. The routine was Some kind of proof it isn't a dream and all this is happening. When I was satisfied that all blood was away from my skin I wrapped a towel around me opened the bathroom door. I stepped out in the hallway and looked around. It was very dark in the house. The clock of the wall in front of me said 19:24 PM. I'd spent three hours in the bathroom. I made my way to my room and dried myself slowly, spending extra time and delicacy drying my arms. My wrists stinged especially from the razor. I walked around my room, picking up random things from the floor and tidying them away. I turned on my laptop and quickly checked my favourite websites. I even logged in MSN. There wasn't much point to it though. No one ever spoke to me.

I pulled up Itunes and checked my favourite bands page. They had a new EP out so I clicked the 'buy album' button. There were five songs in the EP so I took my ipod from my bed stand and my favourite book and snuggled into my bed. I must've fell asleep because when I woke up my ipod wasn't playing anymore. I looked around my room and realised my computer was still turned on. _Better turn that off _I thought. I sat down at my desk and started closing the windows.

Suddenly a new window popped up.

_ has requested a chat with _

This was weird. No one EVER EVER requested conversations with me. To be honest I didn't even MSN, because I never ever spoke to anyone. And I had no idea who this person was. I debated for a second.

The pro's of the conversation would be.

1. I would find out who this person was.

2. Someone, just someone to maybe talk to.

And 3.? Well there wasn't a three.

Cons of the conversation?

1. It could be a typo…and that would be embarrassing.

could be a douche from school winding me up.

3. It could be a pervert.

But deciding to risk my chances I pressed the 'accept' button.

**A/N**

**Okay so that's the first chapter. it's a little short but for a reason.**

**I was going to add Edward POV,BUT I had a deadline and the first chapter is a little….disturbing.. And Edward's story isn't much better then Bella's so I don't wanna put to much depression on you.**

**It would mean a lot of people reviewed and stuff, because I want to know peoples views on the story. Not much has happened YET, but the pace WILL pick up I promise. **

**MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW, as this is a new story.**


	2. Pounding On The Pavement

Chapter 2 'This Isn't A Fairytale

Twilight and all related characters belong to Stephanie Meyer! I mean you think little old me could think up a world so imaginative? MEH.

**Second Chapter: **

**Yeah, so that Edward POV I was talking about, well I scrapped it.**

**I hate writing EPOV's I don't know why, but I just do. But don't worry, I'll do a EPOV sometime. **

**This chapter isn't much longer then the first, but there's going to be a bit of action in it. More then the first chapter anyway. There's no wrist cutting in this chapter, and I doubt I'll write anymore of that anytime soon. I think some people were a little bit put off by that, but I feel as if it's a issue that people should talk about and shouldn't be swiped under the carpet. If there is any wrist cutting or anything real angst in a chapter, then I'll write it up here. This chapter is a lot lighter, hardly dark at all.**

**In the mean time, enjoy this chapter and review anything you do like, don't like, anything I can improve on, or any ideas you have for the characters. (:**

**Also a ounce of swearing in this chapter, but not a lot!**

_**Kill me if you dare Hold my head up everywhere Keep myself right on this train (Kasabien 'Underdog')**_

**BPOV: **

_But deciding to risk my chances I pressed the 'accept' button_.

Nothing happened for about 5 minutes, so I just stared at my computer thinking about what was going to happen.

No one EVER, EVER had anything to do with me anymore. I don't even think people remember my name let alone my email address as its been that long.

At school people didn't care for the 'weird girl, who's mother died'. They didn't have anything to do with me. I was pretty sure most of the student body thought I was a crazy drug addict, which wasn't true.

I didn't interact with people, period. It wasn't because I didn't have any confidence. It was more of a fact of not wanting to make an effort with people. I had pushed people away so I could be alone in my own little bubble. I didn't want 'friends' I just wanted people who could understand my position, and no one could. There were 768 students at my high school and everyone had grew up together, and there parents and there parents. Forks was a happy town and suicide in mothers was non- existed before my mother. No one really cared about it. Charlie didn't help. He made me feel….like I was a big black hole in the middle of a billion planets - alone and blank. He wouldn't even talk to me. And I honestly didn't want to talk to him either. The only time ever we did speak was when we were arguing. We argued a lot. About the little things like not taking the trash out, or not cleaning out the fish tank. Sometimes we argued about big things. About the affair he had, and all those things he got up too before the death. But he was too insensitive towards me, and that just made me feel even worse about it. Maybe even feel like I was responsible for what Renee did to herself. What Charlie made her do to herself.

But Charlie wasn't the only one. Everyone made me feel invisible and unapproachable. Sometimes I actually did feel invisible. Sometimes I would just barge into someone, just to see if they acknowledged me. But they never did. And the rest of the time I didn't take notice of them either. I didn't know who sat in the tables next to me in English and I didn't know where each group of friends sat at lunch. I knew some faces; the popular people but other then that I didn't know anything anymore.

I used to have good grades. I was an A grade student. I would come home and do my homework straight away and then I would be a normal teenager. I never did any school- related work away from school now. After school I would come home and do anything to pass the time. The time went slowly as there was nothing to do. I had even picked up the disgusting habit of smoking in the time, but I t didn't make the time go faster.

I was still waiting at the computer, for the person who had requested a chat with me to speak up. Why would you even add someone's email if you would want to speak to them? I wasn't going to speak first. I had nothing to say anyway.

I only realised how late it was when I turned around and looked out of my window. The moon was right above me and shinning brightly. I turned back to my computer looking into the right hand corner where the time display was held up. 11:28 PM, it read.

My eyes were droopy, something I hadn't noticed before and my back protested as I sat up on the stool, which was placed in front of my desk which held my laptop. Debating whether to turn my laptop off I got up anyway pulling the blanket which layed on the floor next to the desk around me, and sat on my bed sliding my slippers off. I was always tired on 'cutting days'. Lying down slowly and heaving my duvet on top of me, I thankfully drifted into consciousness.

--

I wasn't happy when woke up in the morning. As soon as I woke up, I knew it was going to be a very bad day. I did feel more alert and aware then usual though, which was very abnormal. The first thing that pissed me off was the weather. You cant expect beautiful, sunny, tropical weather in Forks, but I still secretly wished there would be just a ounce of light flooding through my window in the morning.

As Forks was constantly under a cover of darkness, it didn't help that even at 7:45 am that it was still pitch black outside. I had eaten my breakfast as fast as possible to get away from Charlie so we wouldn't have to bicker and was now driving to school.

Forks was a very green, plush place. There weren't an amazing amount of houses here, but my god were they fancy. When I was younger, I didn't realise the amount of money we all had. I had just grown up this way be used to it. It was only on my 15th birthday when I insisted Charlie that he brought me a car, did I realise that we were as rich as fuck. He started writing out a cheque, for lets say a lot of money, and then It actually sank in.

The houses in forks were the type's that people get lost in. You would walk into a room and then properly forget where the doors were.

Forks high school didn't always reflect the luxuriousness of the houses of Forks. It consisted of a few small building's and then 3 larger ones for cafeterias, gymnasiums, the last building, I wasn't sure about. I had never heard about what was in there, and frankly I didn't want to know.

As I drove into the Parking lot, I actually looked around at the other cars for once. Most of the cars already parked didn't need a price tag written on them because just by the tires on them you could figure out there were all within the range of $80,000 +.

There were a few porches, a few Four by Fours, some range rovers, about 60 jeeps, and then there was a Volvo. A big, gas ingesting silver one. I wasn't surprised it hadn't ruined the environment within the second the owner had put the key in cognition.

There were students piled everywhere; getting out of cars, chatting with friends, and the cheerleaders were standing on the sidewalk gossiping, and laughing together. I parked my car away from most of the other students cars, and leaned my head against the headrest of my seat. _Lets hope that the student body of Forks high school doesn't pick today to include Bella Swan into there activities. _I thought to myself. I told myself this everyday, even though I knew there was no point. I would never get accepted into the likes of Rosalie Hale and Emmet McCarty, I didn't stand a chance. I was that 'weird, wrist cutting girl remember?. Emmet And Rosalie, were lets say, the 'king' and 'queen' of the school. There weren't rude excalty but they were proud. Rosalie was the living being of perfection. She had long straight blond, almost silver hair that flowed down onto her back. She had the longest legs which were so toned you would think she manually airbrushes herself. Her eyes were a glittering shade of dark blue, with a tint of emerald green. Her face was, well perfect. Anyone would think she had, had a facelift but she had a few soft freckles, which today was covered in a faint red blush.

Emmet on the other hand, was big. He looked like a cute teddy bear, and oversized one to be exact. He had a blond/brown coloured hair which was faintly curly and hung just below his ears. He had big broad shoulders, which was useful as if I remembered correctly was one of the star players on the football team. Unfortunately for most of the population of Forks high school, Emmet And Rosalie, were each others.

Everyone wanted to be Emmet And Rosalie, I would sometimes notice freshman gulping while Rosalie walked by and then try to echo her posture. It was kind of hard not to notice Rosalie and Emmet walk by. The whole corridor would effectively move out of the way for them.

As the bell rang I half heartily slouched out of my car and into the second building where my first period chemistry class was held. The halls were filled with students rushing to class and slamming things into there lockers. I pushed my way through and walked slowly into room 178.

But as soon as I walked into 178, I nearly turned back around. On the Blackboard in big white chunky letters was the words NEW SEATING PLAN. For nearly two years in this class I had sat right at the back, by myself. No one could look at me at the back without getting a lecture about not paying attention from Mr Warner, so no one ever stared. I could sit by myself, without no one to distract me, but of course I would get paired with a lab partner. But maybe, Mr Warner would be nice this time. There were twenty three people in this class, which means one person will always have to sit by themselves. But at that exact moment, someone came and shuffled next to me.

'Hi, Mr Warner, I've been transferred to this class' the 'someone' said.

Shit. Now that's twenty four people. Meaning I would be getting a new lab partner. I was right, this _is _going to be a bad day.

I didn't have time to turn around and see who the traitor was, as Mr Warner came to the front of the class, - nodding at the person behind me - where all twenty four of us were standing.

'So as you have read off the blackboard, there is a new seating plan, I have choosen to move everyone around, as we have a new and exciting project coming up'. Great. Just great. ' The headmaster, has told me he would like each and everyone of you, to work with someone you wouldn't usually work with' he continued. _Well that's great, seeing as I don't work with anyone on anything anyway. _'Okay, so lets begin with the partnering up, yes?'.

He then began partnering people up and pointing to the table's they had been assigned to. I stared down at my converses, wishing I was dead. I didn't, do well with people. I never talked to anyone. I instantly felt sorry for the person that was going to be assigned with me because, I was a freak. I truthfully was. When there was only me and 5 other people waiting to be paired up, was when I finally looked around me. I didn't remember any of there names. There faces were blurry, I couldn't recall them, but they couldn't be new students. None of them were looking at me. I wasn't sure they even recognised I was there. Two more people rushed away to there seats. Mr Warner had named them as Jessica And Jasper. Did I know them before? Another to people walked away to a table in the middle of the room. Mr Warner naming the faces as Angela and Mike.

It was just me and a boy now. The boy was tall, about six feet, with a slender, but masculine body. His hair was the colour of hazel, but there was a tint of red in it. It was messy, but it seemed like it had been modelled that way.

'Mr Warner, will I be working by myself?' He said. He voice was velvet ringing in my ears.

But then I realised what he had said. 'Will I be working by myself?' he had said? He mustn't have realised I was standing next to him. I faced rejection already and he hadn't even looked at me.

'No, Edward, you'll be working with Bella' Mr Warner replied with a confused face, ushering me with his hand.

'Oh, hey! Sorry, I didn't see you there' he mumbled.

I didn't reply.

'Edward, Bella last table at the back' Mr Warner chirped, making his way to his desk.

Well this 'project' is going to be fun. This Edward boy, didn't even know I existed, and I was standing right next to him! This is just another example of the embarrassment of being Bella Swan.

Edward, practically pushing me out of the way, pushed his way through the rows of tables and students who were standing in the way. I hesitantly followed, stepping over bags that had been left in the spaces between the tables, whispering sorry to the now angry students. It was only when I got to the back most table that I realised everyone was staring at me and my new lab partner.

Twenty three, of the most confused, weirdest looking faces were staring back at us. I wasn't sure the confusion was from the fact that they hadn't noticed I was alive and breathing in there class, or whether I had some kind of food on my face. Chances were that they hadn't noticed I was alive and breathing.

There eyes shifted between my lab partner and I so fast, I wasn't sure whether there eyeballs would bulge out of there sockets. Edward, was completely and utterly oblivious to the fact that he was being gawked at.

I looked around one last time before I put my bag on the floor and sat down. Of course I still had an audience.

Well, this was uncomfortable. Twenty three staring faces, and a very handsome boy sitting next to me.

I kept my eyes on my desk as I felt the eyes move away from me and onto the figure of Mr Warner as he began to talk about our new project.

The project consisted of three separate topics to do with the environment. Oh the joys.

Each set of partners had to research and discover facts about the selected topics and present them in a original way. What did this mean exactly? Well it meant I would have to talk and interact with this Edward person.

At the thought of Edward I shuffled my body into the direction of his and stared at him, my eyes squinting as I took his figure in. His skin was the most palest shade of white I think I have ever seen. His cheeks had a faint reddish blush. His nose was slightly crooked, like he had been in a fist fight but the puncher hadn't exactly hit Edward straight in the nose. His lips were a pinkish colour, and were shaped in a smooth line although they held a small grin, as if he was remembering something funny from the night before. His eyes - something I hadn't noticed before - were a green bright jade colour.

He snapped his head around suddenly his eyes pouring into mine.

'You want something' he snapped.

'um, I.. well um.. No, I guess' I stuttered…a lot.

I zipped my mouth shut. _Zipping it, and throwing away the key. _

He turned back around, and I sat there for another ten minutes with my eyes glued to the table.

I was so more alert today, I was actually taking notice of people. It was like I had awoken from a long, dark sleep in which I had, had terrifying dreams.

For two years now, I had pushed so many people away, and evidently pushed myself away. I could remember the Bella Swan, I used to be. I used to be a happy kid, and I used to smile and laugh.

I was channelling Mr Warner out as he drowned on about the project telling us about 'teamwork' and 'companionship', so when he finally did shut up, I didn't even noticed Edward staring down at me.

'Ahem' I heard faintly coming from his direction.

Shit. He's definitely thinking I'm a freak now.

'So, I guess were going to be spending a lot of time together in the next few weeks' He said slowly, with an expression on his face, like I was some mental person at the circus.

'um, I suppose so' I said copying his speed.

Weeks? A few weeks, I would have to work with this person. Great, amazing fucking great.

'So, your name's Bella, as in Isabella?' he sighed. He enjoyed this just as much as I did.

'No! never ever Isabella, just Bella…always Bella' I nearly screamed this, making the boy in the table in front of us jump off of his chair.

Edward's face was completely blank, he wasn't scared of me.

'Okay.. I guess you know my name' he said this proudly, leaning his chair against the back of the wall and smiling smugly.

I just smirked.

'Yes, Mr Warner told me, what fifteen minutes ago?'

Edwards face dropped_. How do you like me now, pretty boy?._

'Okay, Bella, I see you think your better then me, but I'll get you back'.

I raised my eyebrows but then momentarily pressed them back down again. I was being sarcastic, and talking to a normal actual human being, being normal myself?

'whatever Edward' I whispered.

We sat in silence for a moment. For a long time I had a mask. A masked that made people leave me alone and not have anything to do with me, and then one boy comes along with his dazzling looks and pulls me away from that mask's? Was I high?!

'So, we need to discuss, topics, yes?' he said. He was smiling down on me. No one ever did that to me.

'I don't care, pick anything' I said this rushed, I didn't think he actually heard me, but he began writing things down.

'You know Mr, Warner gave us the rest of the lesson to discuss topic's?

_Oh course not, I didn't listen to the old fool, idiot._

'No, I didn't hear him say that' I said with a tad of innocence.

'Well we have a lot of time then'

'yeah I guess we do'

The conversation wasn't going anywhere, so I did what any person would do, and took out my ipod from my bag, putting the buds in my ears, and turning the shuffle on.

I could swear I heard Edward mutter the words 'rude girl' but I closed my eyes, and drifted into unconsciousness.

--

'OH, MY GOD!' My eyes opened quickly, and I turned my head, around looking for the sign of trouble.

Everyone's head's were face towards there lab partners, and they were in heavy discussions.

I turned slowly to Edward. Obviously his voice was the one that had rudely awakened me.

'Did you say something?'

'Do I hear the tune to 'Underdog' coming from your ipod?' he was practically jumping off his chair was enthusiasm.

I looked into my hand, where my ipod was lying, the buds had fallen out onto the table, so I hadn't a clue of what I was listening too.

'Um, yeah' Edward was correct 'underdog had been playing.. 'your right, underdog by Kasabien' I nodded.

'Well Bella, suddenly your not as boring as I first thought you were, I might not let you go' he smiled crookedly.

_Umm, hello? What does that mean pretty boy?!_

'_**Love in Technicolor, sprayed out on walls Well I've been pounding at the pavement 'Til there's nothing at all I got my cloak and dagger In a bar room brawl See the local loves a fighter Loves a winner to fall'**_

**N/A okay so I'm so happy this chapter is done with! It isn't much longer then the first, I know but still I've gotten it done! Its taken me so long to finish this but, I guess I will start writing chapters in advance!**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes! I have no Beta, so its myself doing all the editing!**

**Just please take your time to review and tell me if you enjoy, this or if you don't but please say why! I don't mind criticism at all. It makes me a better writer, so the sky's the limit! **

**Also new moon comes out in the UK tomorrow! I'm very excited, I'm going to run from work to get it!**

**So this chapter was dark at all! I'm just bringing out a side of Bella that we defiantly did not see last time! But keep in mind that Bella was at her worst in the first chapter!**

**See you next update! (Sometime soon)**


End file.
